


Parties

by soobinsboyfriend



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: College, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinsboyfriend/pseuds/soobinsboyfriend
Summary: Prompt: Myungjun staring admiringly at Jinwoo from across the room. A friend whispers into Myungjun's ear: 'Why are you so thirsty?'OrMyungjun gets dragged to a party, gets drunk, and falls further in love with the hottest guy he knows.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154141
Kudos: 16





	Parties

Myungjun hadn’t been planning on coming here tonight. The room was crowded and smelled of sweat; Myungjun had no doubt both the second floor and kitchen were likely just as crowded so he opted to stay here. Swaying to the generic beat of whatever pop song was blasting out of the stereo next to some heterosexual couple smacking lips on the couch. Gross…

Sipping a little more of whatever the concoction is his cup is, Myungjun scans the room a bit. No familiar faces unfortunately. He was sure at least one of his friends would be here. Especially Moonbin and Sanha since those two love parties like no other.

Still scanning the dense crowd, Myungjun’s eyes fall upon someone only vaguely familiar. Park Jinwoo from his class is standing just across the room. He’s leaned against the fireplace, chatting with some other boy also from their class. Jinwoo wasn’t just a classmate, he’s a hot classmate. Myungjun likes him a lot.

Tonight Jinwoo is just wearing some jeans and a t-shirt topped off with a leather jacket. It’s a really simple fit but Jinwoo makes it look so nice. He must have dyed his hair ashy blonde sometimes recently since Myungjun doesn’t remember seeing him in class with that color.

He must’ve been staring for a while when suddenly he hears a voice in his ear say, “Why are you so thirsty?” 

Myungjun nearly jumps out of his skin when Sanha’s laugh hits his ears. Sanha is holding a cup in one hand and his stomach in the other as he tries to satiate his giggles. Myungjun must be beat red at this point. He smacks the taller’s boy’s arm.

“That wasn’t funny!” He shouts over the music. “Nearly gave me a heart attack…”

“Yeah, because you looked like you were about to go over there and eat that guy alive,” Sanha laughs again. He gestures to Jinwoo and says, “Why are you standing next to these hets instead of going and talking to him?” Jun had nearly forgotten about the hets sucking each other’s faces next to them. He side steps to create distance.

“You can’t just walk up to a guy and start hitting on him,” Myungjun hushes. “You have to… scope the situation. Like I need to give him ‘the look’, you know?”

“‘The look’?” Sanha cocks an eyebrow.

“You wouldn’t understand! Y-You’re too young to get it,” Myungjun crosses his arms and looks back over at Jinwoo. He seems to have walked off somewhere. “Doesn’t matter anyways because hot leather jacket seems to have wandered off anyways…”

Sanha giggles and seems to be looking over Myungjun’s head. Confused, he turns around. Of course, as luck would have it, he’s greeted face-to-face with Jinwoo. Sanha finally says, “I have to go get a refill, talk to you later, MJ!”

Sanha disappears towards the kitchen.

“H-Hello!” Myungjun wipes his now sweaty hand onto the front of his jeans and puts it out for a handshake. “My name’s Myungjun! My friends call me MJ!”

“Jinwoo…” He cautiously takes Myungjun’s hand. “Formal. And I know who you are!”

“R-Really?”

“Of course! We have class together after all,” Jinwoo explains. Oh. Of course. Duh! Obviously Jinwoo would know who Myungjun is. “And… hot leather jacket? Not to be presumptuous, were you referring to me?” Jinwoo raises a brow. He’s hot.

“Um, well, you see, there’s plenty of hot guys at this party in leather jackets!” Myungjun waves his hand around nervously. “I mean! Not that I’m constantly looking for hot guys. Well, I do like hot guys—I am gay; but I mean it’s not that I’m only gay! I have a personality too. B-Besides being gay that is… And looking for… hot guys in leather… jackets. Sorry.”

Myungjun places his free hand on his face, hot from embarrassment and not from the alcohol. Just how he doesn’t like it.

Jinwoo bursts in laughter, his shoulders shake. He says, “You’re so funny! Can I call you MJ too? Am I friend-worthy?”

“Oh! Of course!” MJ smiles and feels his heart rest a bit since Jinwoo seems to be laughing with him (the alcohol probably has some role too) and not at him. When his laughter quiets down he glances at Myungjun’s now empty cup.

“Wanna go refill?” Jinwoo asks. After agreeing, Myungjun is lead into the kitchen where various drinks, juices; and premixed cocktails line the counters, table, and cabinets. Jinwoo quickly pours his own refill before he turns and asks, “What do you usually like?”

“Anything fruity,” Myungjun replies.

“They do say that you can tell a lot about a man by what he drinks,” Jinwoo smirks. “Something fruity, coming right up.”

A cup of peach vodka and cranberry juice later, Myungjun finds himself sitting against the wall and resting against Jinwoo’s shoulder. The night is coming to an end, he can tell. He needs to go home soon, but he’s been having such a good time just talking to Jinwoo that it’s so hard to peel himself off. Especially when Jinwoo smells so good. That could just be the drink talking though.

“Hey, MJ, I’ve really liked hanging out with you tonight,” Jinwoo squeezes Myungjun’s hand that’s lying at his side. “But I should probably get going… Do you want me to walk you home? You seem out of it.”

“Jinwoo,” Myungjun grabs hold of his jacket. “Before you came up to me, I was totally checking you out. You’re so hot.”

Jinwoo’s obviously taken off guard. But he replies, “Actually I noticed you were staring at me for a while… That’s why I mustered up some courage to approach you. I thought you might be interested…”

“So interested,” MJ replies. “You’re so confident and funny and hot. I don’t wanna ever stop talking to you. I wanna stay here forever, and you smell so good.” Myungjun makes a point to lean into Jinwoo’s neck and loudly sniff him both making Jinwoo burst into a laugh and a shiver at the cold air from Myungjun’s nose.

“You are so drunk,” Jinwoo says through some chuckles. “We gotta get you home, c’mon.” 

Jinwoo puts his arm under Myungjun’s arms and heaves him to his feet. After they make it outside onto the grass, Jinwoo pulls out his phone. 

“Where do you live?” He asks. After Jinwoo manages to pry his address from Myungjun’s drunk memory, he finds out that he actually lives within walking distance. He only has to help this drunk man walk for about ten minutes. He’s just glad he doesn’t have to pay for an Uber.

The whole way, Myungjun won’t stop talking. He says, “I had so much fun with you Jinwoo. I wish you were at all the parties my friends make me go to. Sanha and Moonbin made me go tonight, and I didn’t even see Moonbin there. And Sanha only hung out for a few minutes… I’m so lucky you were there to keep me from drinking alone. That’s soooo saaaad… I hate drinking alone so much. But you don’t seem as wobbly as I do, so you must hold your liquor well. I’m a lightweight, and I always get drunk first. It’s sooo annoying because it means I don’t get to see other people get drunk, and I get so curious—“

“MJ,” Jinwoo interrupts. “I had fun too. You’re funny and charming… And super attractive. I mean it. I would love to see you again.”

“Of course you’re gonna see me again silly!” MJ laughs. “We have class together, did you forget?”

“No, of course not,” Jinwoo stops in front of Myungjun’s house. “But I mean outside of class. But I would love to get to know you when you’re not drunk. I love it when people I find attractive remember our encounters.” He laughs. “Can I have your number?”

Myungjun nods and hands his phone over to Jinwoo who then inserts his number. 

Jinwoo helps take Myungjun to his bedroom after preparing him some water and painkillers for when he wakes up in the morning. Once Myungjun is changed and in bed, Jinwoo whispers a quick goodnight before slipping out.

The next morning, Myungjun wakes up to a text from Jinwoo.

“Good morning! I can’t wait to talk to sober Myungjun! :)”


End file.
